


fancy him

by courtneyerinwhite



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, moneypenny and q are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyerinwhite/pseuds/courtneyerinwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, d'you fancy him?" she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fancy him

“So, d’you fancy him?” she says, words slurring and running into one another. Q is at first very confused because he has hardly left MI6 since he started (and has left even less after the Silva incident) and so who would he fancy?

“Who?” Q asks, genuinely confused but then - oh. That’s who.

“Oh,” he says, “no. Well. I’m working on it,” he concludes and Eve laughs. Fucking field agents, Q thinks, though technically she’s an ex-field agent (but he ignores that). 

“It’s okay,” she says, “everyone fancies him at one point or another.” 

But, Q thinks, that is precisely the reason why it’s not okay, because Q will not become another notch in James Bond’s bedpost (which is surely notched to hell by now), and on top of that Bond is famed for his liaisons with one gender and not the other. But instead of mentioning any of that he says:

“You fancied him.”

“I suppose I did,” she sighs, “but I got it out of my system.”

“Don’t think I’ll get that chance,” Q says and Eve laughs again (fucking field agents, Q thinks again).

“What makes you so sure?” she asks and Q wonders if she knows something he doesn’t.

“He’s double-oh-fucking-seven,” he replies, as if that explains it all.

“And?” Eve asks, and Q decides that he needs more alcohol for this conversation. So he drinks more vodka. And then a bit more.

“For one,” he starts, “he’s Bond, and he is the most heterosexual man I have ever met, and I don’t quite fancy being another bloody conquest,” he finishes. Eve scoffs and Q takes another drink because they are discussing 007’s sexual orientation and Q needs to be very drunk for this conversation.

“Bond isn’t straight,” she says and now it’s Q’s turn to scoff

“How would you know?”

“We were in istanbul for a couple weeks,” she says simply.

“Oh,” Q says

“Yeah,” Eve replies, and that’s that. They proceed to spend the rest of the night getting completely smashed and Q puts all thoughts of James Bond out of his mind. For the moment.  
———  
And when one day Q wakes up in Bond’s bed, he texts Eve:

“You were right, but if I become another notch on a bedpost I'm killing you”

and then promptly presses himself closer to 007

the unread reply reads

“I know I was, and you wont be”

He wasn’t. Fucking field agents.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think moneypenny and q would be such bros and i love them


End file.
